


Master and Servant in the Sauna

by CreativeRed



Series: Lucio X Apprentice smut [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Gender, Ambiguous Genitals, Bathtub Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Drinking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, They/Them pronouns for apprentice, Torn Clothing, anal?, foot worship, it's so important you guys, reader's choice on genitals, vaginal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRed/pseuds/CreativeRed
Summary: A master takes advantage of his servant one night during his bath and opens their eyes to a new world of pleasure.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Series: Lucio X Apprentice smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847455
Kudos: 39





	Master and Servant in the Sauna

The air was hot and aromatic in Lucio's bathing chambers, with gentle steam wafting upwards and taking with it the scent of exotic oils. There was a haze that slightly blurred one's vision from far away, but altogether the atmosphere was relaxing. The count himself lay relaxed in the large bath set in the middle of the floor, his eyes closed, head lolled back languidly as he enjoyed the warm water and pleasing scents. After some time, his eyes opened, and he lazily turned his head to look at the door, behind which he knew there would be a servant waiting for orders.  
“Fetch me a bottle of wine” He called out, before closing his eyes once again. He didn’t open them until he could feel the soft pad of footsteps approaching, at which he opened one eye to look up at the servant who was looking down, obviously avoiding looking directly at the Count. They dutifully popped the cork off and poured him a glass, kneeling down to offer it to the blonde. Lucio opened his other eye and shifted so that he could grasp the glass with his flesh hand, letting his fingers brush the servant’s, and chuckling quietly at the tremble it produced.  
He brought the glass up to his lips, first savoring the scent, then taking a good amount into his mouth to taste the flavors. He mulled over it for a second and then swallowed, but a dark look took over his features and he looked back to the servant.  
“This wine tastes off” He muttered, causing the servant to flinch and bow their head.  
“I-I’m sorry, my lord! I did not know -” They started to say, but Lucio cut them off, shifting to a half standing position, with one knee on the stone seat he previously sitting on, leaning out of the water so that he could stand over the bowing servant.  
“I don’t care what you did or didn’t know. Taste it. It’s off!” He snapped, grabbing the servant’s jaw in a firm, but not bruising grip and forcing them to look up at him. Their eyes were filled with a subservient fear, and they obeyed without question, opening their mouth and accepting the offered drink when it was pressed against their lips. The bitter taste rushed across their tongue, and they did all they could to focus on not spilling anything while they were forced to drink. One drop did escape as Lucio pulled the cup away, which prompted the Count to swipe his thumb over the servant’s lips and smirk at the blush that colored their face.  
“I am very sorry, my lord. Shall I get you a new bottle?” They asked meekly after they swallowed the wine. To them, it didn’t seem off, but they weren’t planning on questioning Lucio’s statement.  
“No, I don’t think I want you to leave just yet” Lucio asked, sticking the wine-smeared thumb into his mouth and sucking off the liquid. “Besides, on second thought, I think it tastes just fine now.”  
The servant got a confused look on their face, and they looked to the bottle, reaching towards it so they could refill the glass.  
“Ah!” Lucio’s sharp reprimand cut through the momentary silence.  
“First, though, I require your assistance”  
This gave the servant pause, as they were unsure as to what the Count could possibly want before the bottle of wine he had just ordered them to fetch.  
Lucio settled himself back onto his seat, this time leaning forward.  
“This bath isn’t just for relaxing. I do need to wash up” He said pointedly, looking back at the servant out of the corner of his eye. “Be a dear and wash my back for me, all right?”  
The servant was unsure, timid even, seeming to shy away from the idea of washing their master’s back. Lucio could see the gears turning in their pretty little head, and he stifled a laugh, switching his gaze forward and adopting a casual pose.  
“What’s wrong? It’s just my back. And besides, when your Count gives an order, it would be in your best interest to obey.” He pointed out, affecting an air of nonchalance as he spoke. This seemed to spur the servant on, and they hastily grabbed a nearby jar of soap from some exotic place, and poured some out on their hand.  
“Yes sir. Sorry sir” They apologized as they lathered their hands together and then gently, ever so gently, placed their hands on Lucio’s upper back, timidly rubbing in the soap with the lightest of touches.  
“Oh, come on. I’m not going to break. And neither are you for that matter.” Lucio chastised. The Servant almost jumped, but they continued their rubbing, this time with some confidence. Lucio let a pleased noise slip from his mouth, and he leaned forward to allow his servant to move further down his back. When he could lean no further and the servant couldn’t wash any more without dipping their hands into the water, Lucio startled them by standing up completely, which brought his ass to about eye level with the servant. This caused them to yank their hands away in surprise and stumble back.  
“Well? Carry on.” Lucio ordered, now grinning at the embarrassed look on the servant’s face. They were blushing now, and looked a bit taken aback at the current situation. Truly, he liked to see that sort of innocent blush of a flustered servant. After all, it must be quite a shock to bear witness to the great Count Lucio’s bare and toned ass so suddenly. Not everyone was this lucky.  
The servant, of course, feared their safety, and despite not knowing how they got into this situation, they continued to make their way down, looking away as they did reach the pair of pale cheeks. They gave it the quickest wash possible, and attempted to stop there, but with a stern tut from the Count, they realized just what sort of game he was playing. Dutifully, they carried on downwards, lathering soap all over the Count’s body, until they got to his feet.  
They supposed at this point, he could finish the job himself, but Lucio had other plans in mind. He spun around lifted a foot, pressing it firmly against the servant’s chest as he steadied himself on a nearby wall.  
“Continue your job” Lucio ordered, pushing the servant a bit with his foot to knock them off balance, and not letting up until they shakily grasped hold of the offered foot and continued to massage the soap into the pale flesh. Lucio let out a groan of approval and a dark smile, knowing his teasing was flustering the poor servant.  
“Harder” He instructed. “Walking these long halls, to and fro, meeting and greeting diplomats, making decisions...It would make any man’s feet sore”  
The servant bowed their head slightly so that their hair obscured their face as they grimaced, but nevertheless, they started massaging in earnest, earning more groans from the count. After some time, Lucio switched feet, lifting his other foot out of the water and pressing it on the servant’s chest once again, this time knocking them onto their butt, and laughing as he did so.  
“Oh dear, it looks like I’ve gotten your shirt all wet” Lucio pointed out in mock sympathy. “In fact, at this point, it’s so soaked through, it’s almost transparent!” He traced a line down the servant’s chest with his toe, stopping to rest right below their navel. His heel rested dangerously close to their pelvis now, and he could feel the warmth radiating from that area.  
“You should probably just take it off at this point. Don’t want to catch a cold” Lucio pulled away his foot and cocked an eyebrow, daring the servant to say no. And with shaky hands, they unfastened the buttons on their shirt and slowly pulled it off. Now they sat in front of the Count, their master, shirt off, embarrassed, and looking away. They only brought their gaze back up when Lucio cleared his throat, and suddenly, they had a foot in their face.  
“I should have you kiss my foot” He mused aloud, knowing it would only fluster the servant before him. “That’s what everyone wants to do, is it not? Grovel at my feet and plant worshipful kisses upon them, in hopes that I gift them with my mercy. Tell me, little servant of mine. Do you want my mercy too? If I strike you, would you beg me to stop? Or would you let me do as I please? Would you obey your master with any order I give, even if you didn’t like it? I think you would. You’ve been so good already”  
The servant blushed at the strange praise, not sure how to respond, or even if Lucio wanted a response to his little monologue. After a few seconds of silence, they looked up and opened their mouth to speak, before being cut off.  
“Kiss it!” Lucio barked, a harsh laugh rising up his throat as he looked down on the confused servant. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his little servant was willing to obey despite their obvious discomfort. Their lips were soft and gentle atop his foot, and it was over as quickly as the order had been made. Their face was flushed with shame and their hands were still shaky, but they wordlessly looked up, trying to hide their worry. Lucio was known to play teasing and sometimes twisted games, turning angry and violent if his wishes were not met, and they clearly did not want to upset the count.  
“I can’t believe you did that! Is your self-preservation so much greater than your pride? Or do you secretly enjoy the thought of worshipping Count Lucio’s foot like this? Does it get you hot and bothered to have my skin under your lips?” He teased, causing the servant to look down in embarrassment. “Look at you, all red! Does it turn you on to be spoken to like this?”  
This caused the servant to snap their eyes back up to look Lucio in the eye, a spark of pride and what could be described as defiance in their eye, but they sat there, unmoving, challenging.  
“What a beautiful servant you are... I like that fire in your eyes, but you are nothing compared to me. A mere ant beneath my foot. I think you should show more thanks for not crushing you”  
Still with that spark in their eye, maintaining eye contact, they placed more kisses on the foot in front of them. When Lucio started to move his foot around so that more of it could be covered in kisses, the servant grasped onto his ankle to keep it steady. This resulted in Lucio drawing his foot back sharply, bringing the servant with it and toppling them forward. Before they could even get their bearings and look up, they felt a hand snake through their hair, surprisingly gentle, until it reached the back of their head. Lucio gripped onto their hair and moved their head so they were looking up at him.  
“I really am starting to think you enjoy this. What am I to do with you, hmm?” He purred as he adopted a breathy expression, half closing his eyes and letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips. “Is this the face you imagine at night, all alone, tending to your...needs?”  
Lucio kept going, giving a toothy smirk.  
“This goes beyond self-preservation. You liked it when I ordered you to kiss my foot. The front of your trousers is soaked, but we both know that isn’t just water, is it?” He simultaneously lowered his own face while dragging the servant up by their hair so that they were about level, and he sneered at the poor confused servant. “Don’t even try to deny it. You haven’t spoken a word at all in your defense! You know it’s true, deep down, even if you want to pretend it’s not. I see through you”  
This caused the servant to gasp, either from disagreement or shock, and Lucio took that opportunity to drag them closer, shoving his tongue in their open mouth, alternating between invading their mouth and using his teeth to bite at their lips. When he pulled away, they were both gasping for air, and the servant’s lips were now swollen and shiny from the kiss, and the pink blush had travelled down to their chest, tinging it nicely as it heaved. With their hair still grasped firmly in the Count’s fist, they shakily brought their hand up to their mouth.  
“I-I’ve....I’ve never-” They began, once again cut off by the count as he angled their head up to look up at him again.  
“What? Are you going to tell me you’ve never been kissed before?” He teased, leaning down to plant a much lighter closed mouth kiss on their lips. “Trust me, by night end, I can certainly be your first in many ways”  
This made the servant groan and close their eyes. They flinched when suddenly they felt a cold touch on their shoulder, and looked down to see the golden prosthetic slowly sliding over and down their chest, surprisingly gentle as it dipped lower and brushed against a sensitive nipple. The cold sensation contrasting with the warmth of the rest of their body caused them to shiver. At which point, Lucio picked up his efforts, continuing to hold on to his servant’s hair while he used the prosthetic to tease the pert little nipples. He smiled when he was able to elicit a moan from them, and continued his minstrations, eventually pulling the servant’s head back and attacking their neck with his mouth. It was more rough than the gentle caress on their nipples, yet not nearly as much so as the initial kiss. He left plenty of marks dotted along their neck, and down to their collar bone, then back up the other side, making a haphazard necklace of sorts. He leaned back to look at his handiwork, then slid his golden arm first down to their midsection, then around to grasp at their backside, lifting them slightly with the force and causing them to crouch awkwardly on their knees. Meanwhile, his mouth was trailing down to where the golden arm was previously, and the servant let out another gasp.  
“Nn-Ah! Wait. What are you doing?” They gasped out, looking unsure if they wanted to lean forward away from the groping hand, or back away from that hot wet mouth currently tonguing their right nipple.  
Lucio bit down, just enough to get the servant to stop squirming, but not enough to actually hurt, and withdrew from his ministrations.  
“Another first for you?” He mocked, before turning his attention to the left nipple.  
“Ahh-I-Yes actually!” They gasped out, arching slightly in sudden pleasure. They could feel that menacing prosthetic kneading into the flesh of their backside, and they were acutely aware of the sharp points that formed claws on his hand. It would definitely be easy to puncture their skin, but surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, Lucio’s moves were calculated and he knew how to control himself so as to not harm the person whose ass he was grabbing.  
“Ohh I’m going to show you so many new things...” Lucio promised, voice muffled slightly as he interrupted himself a few times to lick at those straining pink buds. Without any warning, he leaned up again and pressed his lips against the servant’s, surprising them with his tenacity and suddenness, and distracting them from the ripping sound as he grabbed a fistfull of material on their pants and used his sharp claws to tear a hole down the back of the pants. When the servant felt the cool metal against their bare ass, they pushed away from the kiss, glaring at Lucio.  
“You ruined my pants!” They objected, pulling away this time and out of the count’s grip. Lucio only growled in annoyance and moved the prosthetic around to the front to start doing the same to the other side.  
“Does it matter? I can easily get you a new pair. I have more important matters at hand” He huffed, hastily doing what he could to remove the rest of the servant’s pants. When he got what he wanted, he grinned like a cat who had eaten the canary.  
“Like showing you a whole new world of pleasure, little ant. I plan to be your first for many things tonight”  
Before the servant could even respond, he had lowered his head down to their groin and gave a playful lap from top to bottom, laughing at the startled noises the servant was making. He continued laving affection onto that area, kissing and nipping the thighs and surrounding areas, teasing and playing, while using both hands to grip tightly to the servant’s hips to keep them from squirming too much. He paid extra attention to the most sensitive bits, kissing and sucking, even threatening to use his teeth on occasion, and every time he heard a mewl or whine, he rewarded the servant with a full swipe of his tongue. Eventually he did move his head lower ever so slightly, and he used his tongue to swirl around their entrance, occasionally prodding, always teasing. This elicited one more gasp from them, and they looked up from their lying position to look at the count, although all they could see at this point was his head of blonde hair bobbing with the motion of his tongue.  
“Wait what are you doing there? You’re not going to-” Of course they cut themselves off with a gasp as Lucio did in fact press his tongue inside their entrance, simply out of spite to see how they would react. Pleased at the response he got, he focused all his efforts on their entrance, lavishing attention on it until it was glistening and the servant was gasping and panting in pleasure. When he felt it was sufficiently prepared, he pulled away, taking a second to admire his handiwork with a cheeky grin. Lain before him was a beautiful specimen, petite in some ways, strong in others, blushing heavily, out of breath, and absolutely breathtaking. Their eyes were unfocused from the pleasure, but they slowly came back once they realized that the count had stopped. They were about to question it, when Lucio stalked forward on all fours, only stopping when he could look his servant in the eye.  
“Wait! Stop!” They exclaimed, attempting to retreat from under the pale ice-like beast above them. Lucio was strong, though, and placed his prosthetic hand on their chest, pressing down until they stopped their squirming, and he used his flesh hand to hold his erect length, which was red and leaking, and press into the spit-slicked entrance beneath him. The servant gasped at the sudden breach, and continued squirming once again.  
“Shh. Relax and it will start to feel good.” Lucio explained, petting the servant’s chest in what could be considered a soothing manner. “You’ll stay tight like this if you don’t, and it will hurt”  
Despite his comforting advice, he was currently plunged to the hilt inside them, and he could feel their muscles fluttering around his hardness. He stayed like that until they did relax enough for him to start moving, but it was slow at first until he was able to start building up a rhythm, and despite the previous ache, the servant was starting to feel more pleasure, and they let out more and more moans as the speed got faster. Soon Lucio was panting and moaning along with them, and the slap of skin on skin echoed around the bath chamber, barely heard above the wanton noises the pair was making.  
Lucio could tell he was close, so he reached between them with his flesh hand and started fondling the hardness above their entrance, rubbing and squeezing, doing everything he could to hasten their orgasm. Suddenly, they started to tense up, and Lucio knew they were close, and he did what he could to further increase the snapping of his hips while he worked the flesh between them. Their orgasms were only a second apart, and Lucio found himself lost in the bliss of tightness all around him.  
When he came back to the present, he looked down at the servant, who lay sprawled out and exhausted, covered in their combined cum. He withdrew for himself and stood before walking away from the mess he had left. The servant’s eyes followed him, but they made no effort to move. Their eyes were glassy and not all there, and by the time they heard footsteps returning, they had closed their eyes and did not open them until they felt a warm washcloth being gently massaged on their skin, cleaning up the various fluids on them.  
“Hey. Are you ok?” a soft voice asked them, and they looked up at the sound of the voice, glassy eyes meeting red and yellow. They gave a weak nod, but their head lolled back and their eyes closed, clearly exhausted and not able to speak. They let themselves be picked up, not even flinching now at the cold metal, and they let out a sigh as they were lowered into the warm water of the until now forgotten bath. They leaned against the broad chest behind them, and positioned themselves into a comfortable position while they let themselves be washed.  
“I hope I wasn’t too rough on you. I know you like it rough normally, but I know that this kind of thing can be mentally draining. I want you to know you did remarkably well, and I’m very proud of you”  
The words barely registered at this point, as they were quite deep in their own thoughts, but they smiled lazily at the thought of doing well.  
“You know, I don’t think I should send you home tonight. I know that magician, what’s his name... Asra? He usually wants you home before it gets too late, but I think he won’t mind if you spend one night here. You earned it, and I need to make sure you are well loved and pampered tonight”  
They giggle at the thought of coming home like this, and Asra’s disapproving face, and press a kiss onto Lucio’s jaw, causing him to smile down at the tired little thing in his arms.  
“As much as I love you like this, all cuddled up to me and not being a pain, this water will soon start getting cold, and I’m willing to bet that soft furs and plump pillows will feel wonderful on that sensitive skin of yours”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing another installation of smut! Who knew I would actually be good at this?  
> This one's a bit non-con at first, but hopefully if you got to the end, you'll realize that this was actually a scene that was previously agreed upon and both characters were playing a role. Consent was given beforehand! 
> 
> I did try to incorporate some other fetishes besides the role-play aspect of it, so hopefully it was enjoyed by all types of readers. I like to include different stuff if I'm able and I'm always willing to take suggestions if you like my work. The only thing I won't write is bodily fluids (exception being spit and cum), anything regarding underage/ageplay/agere/littles, actual r*pe, drugging/drug use, somnophilia/sexsomnia/sleeping or half asleep partners, and unrealistic fetishes (inflation/vore/etc. You're gonna have to pay me to write that lol) 
> 
> NGL this one was actually a bit cathartic to write. It feels like I got to take a negative experience I had in my past and rewrite it. (Won't go into any more detail than that, but I just feel good writing this with a good ending)


End file.
